Going Against Orders
by TheLostStoryteller
Summary: Vexen makes a second Riku replica, and Xemnas isn't quiet happy with his choices... Rated M for lemons, XemVex.


**A/N:** Hello people! Second fanfiction in about 24 hours, I really don't know what's going on. I'm just mainly experimenting with pairings and trying to get back into the swing of things, so I hope that it isn't too badly-written. Anyways... Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon.

**Pairing: **Xemnas X Vexen

* * *

"Vexen."

"Yes, Superior?" Acidic eyes lock on to amber, both men equally as serious.

"What do you have to say about the failure of your previous experiment?" A pen taps against a mahogany desk, faint annoyance peeking through the edges of the older man's' amber eyes.

"In all due respect, superior, it didn't fail. I successfully managed to make a second Riku replica; that was the goal."

The silver-haired man stops tapping his pen, straightening up in his tall leather chair, looking the man in his eyes, his gaze stern. "Vexen..." He mumbles, "... Who gave you permission to create another one?" The younger of the duo bites his tongue a little, giving a few seconds before answering.

"Nobody, Lord Xemnas."

"Well then-" His eyes seem to light up- "Why the hell did you make another!?" The man roars, leaning over his desk, eyes sparking a dangerous colour as he glares at the chilly academic.

"Because..." The man starts, slowly walking to his superiors' side. "Because... I wanted to." The older of the two tenses as he feels cold hands rest themselves on his shoulders, his eyes flying open as he feels a pair of lips crash haphazardly against his own.

"Vexen..." He growls angrily, throwing the scientist off him, said man being sent flying into a filing cabinet on the other side of the room, landing ass-first into the bottom drawer. The drawer splits with a **clang**, sending both Vexen and the remaining chunks of metal onto the floor.

"Vexen, Vexen, Vexen..." The older of the two mutters under his breath, eyes glowing in anger. "What to do with you..." He snarls a little as he summons his Ethereal Blades, one of which is suddenly places over the youngers' throat as acidic eyes widened.

"But, Xemnas... You loved it..." The man below him smirks, the hand in his pocket reaching for a button, pressing it gently.

"No I didn't, you perverted bastard." He growls, poising his hand to slit the others' throat as a gentle green gas seeps in through the air vent, the scientist sneering a little as the blades are dropped by the mans' side with a clatter, one becoming embedded in the soft linoleum.

"S-Superior?" The younger mumbles, his eyes brightening a little as the chemicals invade his senses.

"Vexen..." The silver-haired man growls, sweeping him up off the floor and into his arms, carrying him bridal-style to his desk, setting him down gently as he kisses him harshly.

"You should know better than to use an airborne potion on me..."

The green-eyes man smirks, bringing his superiors' head down once more as he melds their lips together in a fiery, lustful kiss.

"Oh, but i do." He groans a little as he feels the older clamber on top of him, said man hastily shoving his tongue into the awaiting mouth as he rips off his clothes.

"V-Vexen..." He groans his name as his eyes cloud over, straddling the others' waist as he unzips his coat hastily, the ripped up leather garment being flung to the floor as the tanned man begins work on his own pants – yet another item being thrown off into oblivion, the younger looking over his lustful superior. The blonde can do nothing but smirk as he takes in the older mans' appearance, making a mental note of the bulge hidden from him in faded grey boxers, an obvious wet patch already forming at the front. Distracted by his daydreaming, Vexen moans slightly as he feels his hardened member collide with warm air, the sensation making it twitch slightly, much to the others' entertainment.

"I didn't know it did that..." mumbles the amber-eyes man, his mouth poised over the other mans' cock as he smirks, tongue tracing patterns around the tip before taking him into his mouth, the sudden change of temperature making the younger moan lowly.

"X-Xemnas..." the blonde moans as the older man bobs his head, his tongue, lips and teeth making fine work of his rock-solid cock. The silverette groans around the throbbing appendage as he feels Vexen tense up, letting it slip from his mouth, the younger of the men letting out a groan.

"S-Superior..." He pants, his darkened, hazy eyes locking on to deep amber ones.

"Mmn?" A long, low groan escapes the silver-haired man as he lowers himself onto the blondes' throbbing cock, the younger of the two closing his eyes as a loud moan escapes his lips. Another groan circulates the room as Xemnas adjusts, said man beginning to slowly move himself up and down on the youngers' cock, his arms wrapping around the blondes' neck as he kisses him, the kiss quickly deepening as the tempo slowly begins to speed up.

"V-Vexen..." He groans as he slams himself down onto the youngers' cock, harsh moans ripping themselves from his throat as it hits his prostate every time. "I-I'm gonna..."

"Mmmn... Come for me, Xemnas..." That was all it took for the older man to lose control, his back arching, body twitching madly as he came, his essence spilling against both himself and the younger mans' chest. He collapses against the blonde as he tightens around him, the blonde biting harshly on the silverettes' shoulder before groaning deeply, releasing inside of the older man.

"F-Fuck, Vexen..." The older of the two mumbles once he finally gets his breath back, clambering off of the other man before collapsing beside him, pulling him into his arms.

The younger man can only chuckle as he hugs back, mumbling something about potions and Viagra before falling asleep.

"You've got no idea how much I've always wanted this to happen..." The silverette smiles, kissing the blondes' forehead before falling into a deep, satisfied slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hesitate to rate and/or review! Any suggestions for plotlines or other fanfictions/pairings are also appreciated. Thank you all for reading! c:

~Nimu.


End file.
